Verfallen
by Mel Meria
Summary: Alles in Ordnung, Evans?" Etwas in ihrem Körper schien zu verrutschen. Irgendwas verließ seinen Platz. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf vermutete sie, dass es ihr Herz war.  Lily/James, OS, complete. Auch als Hörbuch ;


Hallo ihr Lieben :)

Hier ein kleiner OS von mir, soeben entstanden ;) nur eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit, aber doch ganz lesenswert, denke ich ;)

Liebe Grüße, Aiya :)

PS. Auch dieser OS findet sich wieder bei YouTube - Einfach diesem halben Link **.com/watch?v=gWQVMpzdrwg** Youtube hinzufügen und mal reinhören ;) Danke!

**Verfallen**

„Nun gut. Mr. Potter, Sie sind dran. Erzählen Sie ihren Mitschülern, was Sie über die Geschichte der menschlich-tierischen Verwandlung herausgefunden haben. Bitte." Sie deutete ihm an, nach vorne zu kommen und ließ sich selbst nun mit aufmerksamem Blick hinter ihrem Pult nieder. Über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg sah sie ihn dabei scharf an, als er sich mit seinem typischen lässigen Grinsen von seinem Platz erhob und nach vorne kam. In der Hand hielt er zwei beschriebene Seiten Pergament, die er jedoch auf McGonagalls Pult legte, als er sich daneben stellte, da er sie offensichtlich nicht benötigte.

Er zeigte keine Spur von Nervosität. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen fiel es ihm überhaupt nicht schwer, vor einer Gruppe zu stehen. Dementsprechend ruhig und gelassen war seine Stimme also auch, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Danke, Professor. Also, Leute. Es geht um die Geschichte menschlich-tierischer Verwandlung, wie ihr ja schon gehört habt. Kurz gesagt also: um die Geschichte der Animagi." Er lächelte.

„Ihr könnt euch vermutlich alle denken, dass Professor McGonagall, so beeindruckend ihre Animagusgestalt auch ist, nicht die erste ist, die eine solche Verwandlung durchführt." Einige lachten leise. „Vielmehr finden sich die Anfänge solcher Verwandlungsversuche, soweit sie den Historikern bekannt sind, schon vor mehr als zwölfhundert Jahren. Man geht davon aus, dass ..."

Obwohl dieses Thema nicht gerade spannend war, denn Geschichte interessierte in diesem Kurs kaum jemanden übermäßig, hing die ganze Klasse wie gebannt an James Potters Lippen. Irgendwie schaffte er es, auf seine ganz eigene Art, die Zeit, die schon über ein Jahrtausend hinter ihnen lag, wieder lebendig und interessant zu machen. Ab und an schaute er mal in seinen Notizen nach einem Datum, doch er sprach weitestgehend frei. Er selbst schien sich für dieses Thema begeistern zu können, denn seine Augen leuchteten, als er davon erzählte, wie Männer und Frauen Jahrhunderte zuvor vergeblich versucht hatten, die Gestalt eines Tieres anzunehmen.

„Es gab keine Anleitung, versteht ihr? Es war nur eine Idee von irgendeinem waghalsigen Zauberer, den alle für ein wenig durchgedreht hielten. Und in der Tat sprachen da einige seiner Zwischenresultate eine ganz eigene Sprache." Er grinste.

„Es gibt ein paar Zeichnungen, die seine Versuche dokumentieren. Ich möchte euch nicht erschrecken, aber schön sind die nicht." Er zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche, schnippte beiläufig damit und an der Wand hinter McGonagall erschien sehr groß die Abbildung von einem bärtigen Mann, der halb Mensch, halb Ziege war. Der Anblick war grotesk und leises Gekicher war zu hören.

James lachte leise.  
"Ja, wie gesagt. Es kann nun mal auch einiges schief gehen dabei." Bei diesen Worten warf er, kaum merklich, einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius, der zurückgrinste.

Lily Evans, die in der zweiten Reihe saß, bemühte sich, ihn nicht dafür zu bewundern, auf welche Art er diesen Vortrag hielt. Er schien nicht befangen oder nervös, im Gegenteil. Er sprach zu der Klasse, als würde er eine angeregte Unterhaltung führen und brachte selbst die gelangweiltesten Schüler dazu, ihm zuzuhören.  
Sie seufzte leise. Dazu kam noch, dass er alles andere als dumm war, das merkte sie immer wieder und besonders in letzter Zeit fiel es ihr verstärkt auf. Die Art wie er sprach, wie er Dinge erklärte und die Weise, auf die seine aufmerksamen, klugen Augen durch die Klasse glitten, zeigten ihr, wie intelligent er wirklich war.

Sie schauderte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Nun ging das wieder los.

Sie schloss einen Moment genervt die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

´_Reiß dich verflixt noch mal zusammen, Evans_`, knurrte sie in Gedanken. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihre Gedanken auf diese absurde, völlig verdrehte Weise zu ihm abschweiften und sie wusste, dass das überhaupt kein gutes Zeichen war.

So fing es doch jedes Mal an. Jedes mal konnte man das Gleiche beobachten, wenn sich ein Mädchen in ihn verliebte. Verträumte Blicke, Unkonzentriertheit. _Bewunderung_. Sie atmete tief ein und strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Nein, das würde ihr nicht passieren. Sie würde sich nicht verlieben. Sie zuckte bei diesem Wort zusammen.

Sie würde nicht dabei zusehen, wie mit ihr genau das Gleiche geschah, wie mit all den Mädchen vor ihr. Sie würde sich nicht wie eine dumme, schwärmende Gans von ihm benutzen lassen.

Sie würde dem ein Ende setzen. Wahrscheinlich war all das ohnehin nur Einbildung. Eine Woche und sie wäre darüber hinweg. Jawohl.

Sie atmete einmal tief ein, straffte die Schultern und sah mit entschlossenem Blick nach vorn.

„Alles in Ordnung, Evans?" Etwas in ihrem Körper schien zu verrutschen. Irgendwas verließ seinen Platz. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf vermutete sie, dass es ihr Herz war.

Er sprach nicht sanft oder besorgt und sein Tonfall war genauso arrogant, wie sonst auch. Er grinste dieses alberne, selbstsichere Grinsen und zeigte nicht die kleinste Spur einer Änderung. Er war noch immer derselbe verwöhnte, eingebildete Typ, doch das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Denn Lily Evans war nicht mehr dieselbe.

Das, wogegen sich ihr Verstand noch Sekunden zuvor vehement gewehrt hatte, hatte ihr Herz in diesem Moment entschieden.

James hatte sich schon längst wieder weggedreht und seinen Vortrag weitergeführt, doch Lily saß da wie versteinert, den brennenden Blick seiner Augen im Kopf. Und sie wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Ihre Gefühle waren nicht positiv, als sie diese Erkenntnis traf. Sie freute sich nicht, im Gegenteil.

Zwei Dinge wurden ihr in diesem Moment klar: Sie war James Potter verfallen. Und er würde er das Herz brechen.

So oder so.


End file.
